


It's a Gift [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's always stepping in it, sometimes deeper than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Gift [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082209) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE%202013/gift.mp3) | **Size:** 2.52 MB | **Duration:** 0:02:40
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122779.zip) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 0:02:40

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the 2013 #ITPE as a treat for kalakirya.  
> Podbook compiled by fleurrochard.


End file.
